


Worthy of His Ring

by Darc (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audrey isn't as much of a bitch, Auradon politics, Evie's a princess and it shows, F/M, Slow Burn, Uma did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Darc
Summary: Mal doesn't return to Auradon after the showdown on Uma's ship. She stays on the Isle. Unfortunately, while patrolling to be sure the limo wasn't followed or deterred, she accidentally drops her spellbook for Uma to find.Now in Auradon, Uma must work with the King and his unofficial advisor to get the kids off the Isle faster, or at least improve the living conditions until then.Meanwhile, Ben realizes something about Evie. Several somethings in fact. Things he would never have noticed had he and Mal stayed together. Now, with Uma and (surprisingly) Audrey backing him up, Ben sets out to court the former Princess of the Isle. But how would he even begin when Evie appears to have everything she ever wanted?
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Worthy of His Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to write any Bevie and I'm kinda mad at myself for it, so take this!

"Carlos, smoke bomb!"

Carlos quickly reached into the bag and tossed a smoke bomb to Evie before ducking through the tunnel. Evie watched her friends carefully. Ben was closest to the tunnel, Mal had Uma on the ropes, and... now!

Purple smoke filled the area, obscuring them from Uma's crew. Mal looked in the direction she knew Ben had been in and shouted, "Ben, run!"

Evie leaped down at her friend's shout and grabbed Ben's arm. "Come on, let's go!" She took the lead and heard Ben following close behind. They were almost out. They'd almost made it. 

Lonnie waited anxiously for the others to appear. First out was Carlos. He handed his sword off to her and opened the limo for Dude before hopping in. Next up was Evie, handing her sword off to Lonnie and guiding Ben the rest of the way. Lonnie took their swords to the trunk and Evie urged Ben into the car.

Evie stared down the tunnel. Her heart hammered as she waited for any sign of Mal. She breathed in relief when she heard her friend's footsteps. "Mal," she called.

"Evie, you guys need to go," Mal told her.

"You're... staying, aren't you?" Evie murmured. She knew they'd talked about it, but she really had been hoping Mal would come with them.

Mal eyed her friend before handing her sword over. "I'm not meant for Auradon," she said, striding over with Evie. "You guys go. I'll curb any of the crew that try to stop you."

Evie leaned over and wrapped Mal in a quick hug before tossing the sword in the trunk. She slammed it shut and ducked into the limo, shutting the door with a last look at Mal. Jay hit the gas and they hurried off. Mal watched them go for a moment before bounding off around the port. None of them noticed a certain book that had fallen from Mal's bag...

Ben looked out the rearview before turning to Evie. "She's really not coming?" he asked quietly.

"This is her place, Ben," Evie told him, though she stared out the rearview as well. "She wasn't raised to be a lady of the court. This is where she wants to be, where she belongs."

Carlos leaned over and wrapped Evie in a one-armed hug while Lonnie patted Ben's back. They didn't want to lose Mal this way, but if she wanted to stay, they wouldn't force her to come. Right now, they had to focus on what's important. Namely, that they'd somehow managed to get Ben safely off the island.

The drive back to Auradon Prep was held in tense silence. Once they passed through the barrier, Evie turned her gaze out the window across from her. She would miss Mal, but she wouldn't dream of making Mal come somewhere she didn't want to be. 

Ben fingered his signet ring in his pocket and stared out the window as well. He hadn't even thought of the possibility of any of the Isle kids being uncomfortable in Auradon. It was new and so different from the Isle. He should've thought more about how Mal was feeling.

Jay pulled into the school parking lot and everyone stepped out. Jane almost instantly pulled Ben aside, which gave Evie enough time to slip away from the others. Jay watched her go and sighed. He really just... wished their family could've stayed together. But Evie was practically born for Auradon and Mal was raised for a place like the Isle. His sisters were too different. He'd just have to accept Mal's decision. 

Ben reached out to gently grasp Jane's shoulder, stopping her. "Jane," he said softly. "Mal isn't coming to Cotillion."

"She... she's not?" Jane's face fell as concern took over. "What's wrong?"

"Some stuff happened." Ben cleared his throat. "She, uh, she went back home, to the Isle of the Lost. We... won't be needing the stained glass. I'm sorry. You put so much work into it, but-."

"No," Jane said quickly, patting Ben's hand. "No, it's not about the work. It was about the meaning. It's okay. We can put it in storage and you can decide what to do with it, okay?"

Ben gave her a strained smile. "Thanks. And thanks so much for all of the stuff you've been doing for Cotillion. I want you to know I appreciate it."

Jane nodded. "It's no problem, Ben," she told him gently. "I leave you to, um, sort yourself out. But if you need anything, I'm here, alright?"

"Yeah." Ben gave her another smile before turning away. He'd have to inform Lumiere and his parents of what went on. Evie was probably gonna be a mess on the inside. Who knew how the rest of the Court would react to the news.

Carlos and Jay watched Ben go and took deep breaths. This would be a minefield for a day or two, but they would help their friends through the loss. Ben and Evie had been closest to Mal, so her departure would no doubt hit them hardest. 

"Guess we better go get ready for tonight," Carlos muttered. 

"Yup," Jay agreed. "You better go grab yourself a date."

Carlos whipped around to stare at him. "What now?"

"Oh come on," Jay snorted. "If nothing good comes out of this, at least realize you've got the courage to ask Jane out. If you can take on a ship full of pirates, you can ask out a girl."

"But-." 

"Carlos." Carlos stopped and stared up at Jay nervously. "The worst thing that could happen is that she says no. And that isn't the end of the world. But you gotta realize that it's up to _you_ to take that step. She's not a mind reader, dude."

Carlos took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right." He took another deep breath. "I can do this."

"Good, now go before the adrenaline runs out." Jay slapped his back and Carlos jogged off after Jane. 

Lonnie shook her head at the display and picked the swords from the trunk. "You give good advice when you actually have to," she laughed, shutting the trunk.

Jay shrugged. "Evie's not around to do it, so somebody's gotta."

"Hm," Lonnie smirked. "So, are you gonna ask me yet?"

There was silence for a split second before Jay returned the smirk. "Nope, I got a better way of askin' ya." Lonnie raised an eyebrow. "Get those swords to the gym and get dressed in some workout clothes. We're heading to the fencing room for a last practice before Cotillion."

Lonnie grinned and Jay patted himself on the back. They each headed their separate ways. The big night would soon be upon them. 

Evie hurried into her room. She didn't have time to cry. There were some last outfits to deliver. She took a deep, calming breath and moved toward the rack. Before she could make it, there was a knock at the door. She answered it and found Doug standing there, firing off about a camping trip, s'mores, and whether or not she was cheating on him. 

Evie kept her calm and placed a finger over his lips. She did not have time for relationship insecurities. "Doug, I've been busy making sure Ben wasn't kidnapped on the Isle of the Lost," she explained calmly. "Mal, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and I were working to get him home safe."

Doug stopped. His mind processed everything. First, Evie had kicked butt on the Isle in that amazing outfit and he'd _missed it!_ Second, Ben was home safe, which was good because he was the king and it would be bad if something happened to him. Lastly... "Just to be clear... you're _not_ cheating on me?"

"I would never," Evie reassured him. 

Doug grinned goofily and Evie knew the danger had passed. Now, to get these outfits to the customers. She still needed to prepare for the big night. It would be one everyone would be talking about for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, unfortunately, don't have this one as planned out as Ascending Triumvirate, so updates may be a little slow, like Integrating Into Auradon, but I look forward to writing it nonetheless and I hope you look forward to more as well!


End file.
